


Not Just His Herald

by Gemstarzah



Series: Elrond's Hearts [1]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Canonical Character Death, First Love, Last Alliance of Elves and Men, M/M, Multi, True Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-19
Updated: 2016-11-16
Packaged: 2018-05-02 09:37:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5243444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gemstarzah/pseuds/Gemstarzah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When trouble threatens those who live in Middle-Earth, it is the elves who must decide what to do about the threat. </p><p>The High-King protects all of his people, and for Gil-Galad's herald that is sometimes a nuisance. </p><p>For Elrond is not merely his herald. He is also his mate</p><p>Beta reader: Rebekah</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Awkward Times

**Author's Note:**

> This is a rewrite of the original version. I wanted to expand more on relationships and other things in this one

_Eregion is in peril of being overrun._ The words from the messenger sent by Celebrimbor had been dire, and the High-King had wasted no time before sending a considerable number of warriors to Eregion. _Even now we may be too late, but I hope not._

Elrond sighed as he rode along with the vast number of warriors, knowing that they would soon be crossing into Eregion. When they did, everyone had to be on their guard indeed. For there was no telling whether Sauron knew that Celebrimbor had sent for help. When it came to Sauron, it was hard to tell what he knew and what he did not.

“We will do what we must, Elrond.”

Elrond looked at the speaker, a much older, golden haired ellon. Since the ellon had been returned to life, in Lindon, they had become good friends in the years that had passed by since. _It took me a long time to get past the awe of who you are, mellon-nin._

“I know that, Glorfindel, but still I worry. I have quite a few friends living in Eregion and I would rather not lose them.”

It was hard to tell, whether a friend would be reborn into Valinor or not. Even if they were, it was a long time before he would see any who were. Elrond knew his friends would be alright if that happened, but that did not make him willing to lose them.

“Your father was much the same when I knew him,” Glorfindel replied. “I daresay that he’s remet his friends though, since he went there so long ago.”

Elrond remembered the disbelief on the ancient ellon’s face when he had learned who Elrond was, not to mention what had become of Earendil in the years since he last walked Middle-Earth. He knew it had been a shock, but that was not something Elrond had been able to do anything about.   _After all, adar abandoned my brother and I, just as our mother did. He loved sailing on his boat far too much to be much of a father._

“My father is not the same person as you remember him to be as any elfling, Glorfindel. When we were attacked in Sirion, he never came to see if we were alright. He stayed away, on that ship of his. To my brother and I, it seems that ship was more important to him than we ever were. I hardly knew him, the little time he spent with us as a father is not a time I can remember much of.”

That went to show that he had no true memories of his father. Those days had not been the easiest of times.

Sometimes, it left Elrond wondering, why his parents had even wanted elflings of their own.

_Naneth was too concerned with looking after Sirion, and keeping the Silmaril from being found by the Feanorions… to worry much about us._

Instead, he and Elros had spent much of their time, being looked after by another member of their mother’s court. It had only been when the Feanorions had come for the jewel, that he remembered his mother actually showing that she cared for them a little.

_Even Maglor was a better father, and Celeduath a better mother and they only took us in after we were abandoned. I hope Maglor is alright wherever he is._

* * *

_A loud noise woke Elrond one morning. Almost like thunder, but he knew it wasn’t the same when he heard it again seconds later. Looking at his brother, sleeping beside him as was habit, Elrond knew they had to wake up and get up. Somehow, he knew something was wrong._

How can he sleep through that sound?

_The strange noise happened again, and he shook his brother gently._ _“Ros, need to wake up now…”_

_His brother stirred and looked at him grumpily._ _“El, what is it?”_

_Then his brother squeaked as yet again the sound happened, and looked at him with wide eyes._ _“What was that?”_

_Elrond sighed._ _“I don’t know. Nana might.”_

_“Let’s find her!”_

_Elrond managed a small smile, before getting up and quickly getting some different clothes on. He wore silver, and knew his brother would too. They always dressed the same, they found it funny when others couldn’t tell them apart. Today perhaps that might be an advantage, and he knew they would use it well._

_Elrond moved over to peek out the window and blinked at what he could see._ Fire in the sky? _He paused, staring._ Why is it being sent toward us? _He moved away from the window._ _“We better find nana.”_

_Elros nodded, following after him. There were other sounds that made no sense. Metal striking itself. Ellyn Shouting. Ellyth screaming._

_The twins moved quickly through their house, looking everywhere for their nana. It took them a little while, comsidering they couldn’t find her where she normally was when they woke up._

_“Elrond! Elros!”_

_Both turned swiftly as they heard a call, and it was their mother behind them._

_“Come with me, ionnath-nin. You need to hide, and I don’t want you to come out until Celebrethil comes for you, alright?”_

_“What’s going on nana?” Elros asked._

_“Why is there fire in the sky?” Elrond asked. “Why are people shouting and screaming?”_

_Elwing sighed as she led her children through the corridors._ _“Bad people have come and the guards are trying to stop them from entering the city. Other than that I want you two safe, I cannot say more on this.”_

_At the very back of the house, they entered a room, that had no entrance but the one they’d come in from._

_“Stay here, and do not come out. I will send Celebrethil when it is safe, I promise.”_

_Elrond nodded._ _“We will nana.”_

* * *

The distinct sound of howling snapped Elrond back to the present. What happened in Sirion was in the past, and he had to remember that. Now, it seemed there was trouble coming, and wargs were only pests waiting to be destroyed. As they rode on, more carefully now, the howling got louder.

_This won’t be the usual warg pack that we’re used to._

That one thought made him glad that they had been sent with plenty of medical supplies on this trip. Elrond had the feeling that after this fight, he would likely have to use some of them. Being the only one with healers training right now was certainly turning into an issue in his mind.

_Valar protect us._

The wargs were getting closer. Elrond could almost tell where they were coming from, for now they could hear orcs shouting at each other what to do. Well, if there was pandemonium amongst the orcs on the wargs, so much the better for him, and for his warriors.

The elves moved together, knowing how to deal with the vile, overgrown wolves. He heard swords ringing as they were drawn out of sheaths, their owners preparing to fight. Some of the elves around him readied their bows, while others, those at the front, lowered spears, ready.

He was aware that Glorfindel was beside him, twin swords drawn, ready. Elrond quickly unsheathed Hhadafang, preparing for the oncoming fight himself. The first of the wargs to come into sight were slain by loosed arrows, and then the pack was upon them.

As one came up near him, Elrond struck hard with his sword, cutting into the brutes’ neck, causing it to fall into a pile of dead flesh. There was nothing good about wargs to fight other than that sometimes the creatures could be quite stupid. Or perhaps overconfident in their own strength was a better way to put it. Either way, they were a plague and a nuisance.

The fight soon caused the elves to have to break apart to fight, if they were to defend themselves. Orcs and wargs were coming from every direction, and Elrond had to stop himself from flinching every time he heard someone yelp or shout in pain as a warg managed to meet its mark. That or an orc had hurt someone that was following him. Time enough for worrying about those hurt later.

This he knew only too well. He would care for them when there was a chance for him to do so. When they were all safe and had nothing to worry them. That was something for when there was a camp set up, and there was a time and chance for him to tend the warriors who needed his aide.

Elrond continued to fight, fending off any warg or orc who dared to get within range of Hhadafang’s edge. Would not allow any of them to flee. Arrows were everywhere, killing as they made impact with their targets.

Several elves had been unhorsed, but their horses were alive and moving off to a safe place while their riders continued to fight.

At long last, things seemed to come to an end, and Elrond was indeed pleased to see his closer friends, such as Glorfindel and Erestor, had escaped this battle unscathed.

Once the last orc had been killed, the elves all dismounted, and made their way through the battlefield, gathering up those who would not be riding on their own.

Elrond and Glorfindel had no one to share their saddles, but there were twelve elves in the company who were considerably wounded. There were more than enough other warriors to take those who were wounded with them.

“I’ll ride ahead and see if I can find a place for us all to rest,” Glorfindel told him at last.

Elrond nodded. “We will all follow behind, at a slower pace, so that those hurt will not be caused too much additional pain.”

Some of the others helped those hurt to mount up, while others held horses steady. By the time the last rider was in the saddle, Glorfindel was almost out of sight.

 _A good thing I know where to go._ Else they would have trouble finding the golden haired warrior. Elrond had travelled in these lands before, and that prior knowledge was good to have now.

 

* * *

 

A small cluster of tents were assembled once they reached the area Glorfindel had searched out for their camp. These tents were for the wounded. Elrond wanted them all in one place not spread out through the camp. As soon as the injured elves were safely inside, Elrond took one of his saddle bags and disappeared within the closest tent. He knew someone else would take care of his tent while he attended the elves.

He knew where he was needed most at this point. While there were a few other healers in the group that had come with him, they would need some help. None of the warriors knew much about healing, unless he showed them what he wanted them to do. Otherwise there was only the basic things they knew, like how to clean and bandage a wound until a healer could see it.

_Having me in the group helps a little, I suppose. At least they will not have to wait until we are home once more._

Elrond looked around the group of warriors, working out who needed attention most. None of them had been that serious that they could not move on, otherwise they would have stayed where the fighting had taken place. Sometimes it was not easy to decide who needed his attention first and who needed him later.

Finally deciding on which order to work through all the elves, he got to work. Fortunately, he only had some rather bad cuts and bruises as well as a few dislocated joints to deal with.

It took a few hours before Elrond was able to leave the tent and he was feeling quite tired by that point. Even so, Elrond headed to talk to Glorfindel knowing that his friend would not be asleep yet.

He tapped on the roof of Glorfindel’s tent and waited.

“That you, Elrond?”

Elrond smiled.

“Yes. Might I come in?”

There was a short pause before he got an answer this time.

“I suppose so.”

Elrond entered.

“I won’t stay long.”

He knew that he couldn’t stay here for too long. Dealing with this situation was not the easiest of them though.

“I don’t think it’s wise that those who were hurt continue on with us, Glorfindel.”

Glorfindel sighed.

“Nor do I, but we both know they would want to.”

Elrond nodded.

“I did think on the matter, and I think I know what to do. The High-King told me that once this is over, I should find a place we could settle, if there was a need, considering there will be some who escape. Perhaps we could send some of our warriors, as well as those who were injured up into the Hithaglir and see what they can locate there.”

Glorfindel smiled.

“That seems worthwhile. We can’t send many warriors with them but I’ll sort out who to send in the morning. You should get some sleep.”


	2. Into Battle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A red sun rises, and the elves hurry on.

When the sunrise came once more, there was unease in the air. Elrond felt it, and knew that there was trouble even as the morning came. Coming out of his tent, having gotten as much sleep as he could after spending so long healing his friends, he sighed as he looked at the sun.

It glowed red in the sky, and he knew that was a result of the fighting the night before. There was also the chance that it did so because of what was going on in Eregion. _I hope you_ _’re still alive Celebrimbor._ It would not be good if they got there only to find out they were too late to help those who needed them.

The group of warriors rode on, moving quickly though the lands they knew. Those who had been injured had not been thrilled to have another task thrown before them, but they had accepted that they would be of no use in the fighting. Elrond knew they had been gladdened to know that some of the warriors would be accompanying them to finding a place they could all settle. It had given them a new purpose to follow, and that had always been his plan. Wounded warriors needed something to do, and this had been the perfect task.

They could smell smoke now, and that made the large force of elves only move faster toward Ost-en-edhil, that was the direction the smoke was coming from. Soon they would know whether Celebrimbor was alive, and how bad things were in the city. While it was unlikely that the city still held against the orcs and other things that Sauron had with him, there was still hope in the warriors. Celebrimbor would have been waiting for them, holding his gates against those who assailed them as long as he could.

Over the last ridge between them and the city, the group started.

There was smoke in the air, and that pungent smell was never a good sign. Elrond knew they had to hurry, if things were already bad in the city, it would be even harder for them to save anyone who needed their help. Soon they could see the city, but what was more worrisome for the moment was a pack of orcs and wargs coming toward them once more. Everyone had weapons in hands a few seconds after they were seen.

_It seems we will not have an easy time getting to the city._

The gates, from what Elrond could see of them seemed to have been smashed to the ground, and there were great plumes of smoke rising from the city. Ost-en-edhil was in a bad state, and things would only get worse as time went on. Wargs drew closer and Elrond called out for the archers to fire. As the arrows rained overheads, the elves kept carefully out of the way of their own arrows, using their shields if they had them to block orc ones.

For they had indeed been made noticed, and many enemies were coming toward them, ready for the fight that would surely cause many of them to die.

“Swords out!” Elrond commanded as the first wave of enemies were upon them.

Hhadafang sang as he attacked those who came too close to him. It was a hard, tiring fight, and he did not enjoy it. On the horses, it was hard to manoeuvre without hurting someone else, but they were elves. They managed to defend themselves, slowly making their way toward the crumbling city.

At one point Elrond noted a group of riding off in another direction, and he spotted what had drawn their movement. A group of elves attempting to get out of the city. It was fortunate, that they had the horses now, as it made it a little quicker to get over to them without any of the troubles of being on foot.

He knew his warriors would get the e into the mountains where they had camped the night before. It was the best place for the refugees to wait for him to come to them.

At last, Elrond was near the gates, and there seemed to be no fighting in the immediate vacinity of the city.

_Time to try and find Celebrimbor._ Elrond rode through the streets carefully, listening for sounds of fighting. At one point he saw an orc moving toward an elleth who had two elflings with her, but no weapons.

_She must not have been able to keep up with the refuge seekers._ Urging his horse forward, Elrond headed for the orc that was approaching the three elves. It did not take long for him to reach the orc and slay it, now that there were so few others about in the city. He blinked though as he realised who the elleth was. Though he also recalled that Celeborimbor had told him about the fact that she was half dwarf, as were his children.

“Lady Barieth, what are you still doing here?”

He knew this black haired elleth was Celebrimbor’s mate, and worse he knew the elflings were their red haired son, Glassion and black haired daughter Milhel. This was not a good sign, to see the three of them still within the walls.

“You need to get out of here, as quickly as you can. It’s not safe.”

Barieth sighed.“I know it’s not, but we got separated from the others who were escaping. Now we’re trying to find another way out of the city, but we’re not having much luck.”

Elrond shook his head. “If I might make a suggestion, head for one of the side gates, heryn-nin. The main gate has too many orcs between here and there, from what I’ve seen. I came from that way; you would surely fall if you went that way.”

There was little more he could do other than make that suggestion. Elrond hoped that she would listen.

“We will try,” Barieth replied. “Thank you, Elrond.”

Elrond watched her hurry off with her two elflings, a sinking feeling in his stomach. He had no way of knowing how the other gates into Ost-en-Edhil fared now.

Knowing Barieth’s fate was out of his hands, Elrond rode back toward the fighting. There was no more that he could do for them, aside from look for them when his warriors retreated. It did not seem that they would be able to reclaim Eregion from Sauron, and he was not looking forward to having to retreat.

_There has been no sign of Celebrimbor._

Elrond could hope though, that he had managed to escape in some way or another. Slowly, the elves were driven out of the city, and Elrond knew there would be no chance to reclaim it. These orcs were simply too many, even with the forces he’d brought from Lindon.

_We are too few._

He had to fight his way back to the gate he’d originally entered through, the orcs were everywhere now. Breaking down doors and entering the buildings. There was the occasional scream as someone who had not managed to flee was found by orcs. Many of the buildings were on fire too, from the attacks of several catapults that Elrond had sent warriors to destroy.

At last he was out of the city, and heading for his camp. While there were a few orcs chasing elves away from their city, he noticed that they did not follow them far, before retreating back to the stolen city.


	3. Refugees

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eregion has fallen and Elrond must find a place for the refugees who escaped the slaughter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning, there are children murdered in this chapter

When Elrond and his warriors reached the camp they had made earlier that morning, Elrond was almost alarmed at the number of elves there. Most of them were women and children, very few of them appeared to be guards from Ost-En-Edhil.

His eyes searched for Celebrimbor, but there were just too many here for him to know if his friend survived the attack. It was also impossible to tell if Barieth and the two elflings had managed to get out of the city either. This crowd was too much for anyone to be spotted that he knew.

Shaking his head, Elrond dismounted, and made his way toward where his tent was. He needed to get his armour off, so it could be cleaned once more. He was shaken from what he had been a part of, and he wondered, vaguely, if this might have been how Maglor had felt all those years ago during the Kin-Slayings.

 _I suppose it is wrong to think of those right now. So many have died._ Even though it had been orcs that had massacred the elves of Ost-en-Edhil, it felt as though there had been another kin-slaying, with so many elven bodies littering the streets as there had been. It had been hard to ride without having his horse step on or stumble over someone’s corpse on the way out of the city.

The orcs had been laughing as the elves fled from the city, and it was clear that they had been pleased by the result of this attack. A notion that made Elrond feel sick in his stomach. _One day, those orcs will find that we are not so easy to oppress as we were today_.

Once they had found somewhere to settle, that was unable to be found by Sauron’s orcs, he’d send word to Ereinion and let him know that Eregion couldn’t be saved. That was a letter that he was not looking forward to sending, and he hoped that by the time that he sent it, he would also know Celebrimbor’s fate, as well as those of his family. _Best to get all the bad news said in one letter, than in multiple._

For now, it was all he could do, to save that news in his memory. He would not write that letter, until there were less matters for him to attend to. Ereinion would be not so unhappy, if there were news that they had found a place to settle as well.

Spotting a familiar dark haired head, Elrond called the elf’s name. “Erestor!”

Erestor came over to join him swiftly.

“Yes, mellon-nin?”

Elrond sighed, looking at his friend. Once, he had known that Erestor had dwelt in Ost-en-Edhil, working as an advisor, when Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn had also made their home here. When they had left, to go to Lorien, Erestor had come to Lindon. Since then, Erestor had become a good friend to Elrond, and he had been grateful of his company before, as well as his thoughts on matters that troubled him.

“Has there been any sightings of Celebrimbor or his family?”

Erestor shook his head, silver eyes both worried and dismayed. The sight of Ost-En-Edhil as it was now was something Elrond knew that would devastate his friend. This had been his home, after Gondolin had fallen. That was why Erestor had come with them, as well as wanting to stay with his friends.

Elrond sighed. “I am sorry about the fall of the city, Erestor. I know it was once home to you.”

Erestor nodded, not able to look back at the ruined city. “I need to decide where I will go from here. Where will you go? Back to Lindon?”

All of them needed to figure out where their paths lay now. Elrond shook his head. “I cannot return to Lindon until I have seen to all these people, and made sure they are safe.”

* * *

That night, sleep did not come easily for Elrond. He had been up for half the night, tending to those who needed help. Once he had reached his tent, much of his sleep had been plagued with memories he would sooner forget. The time when he and Elros had been caught up in Sirion.

Only this time, he realised he was someone else. Celebrimbor’s son, and he was with his sister and mother trying to escape from their home.

Elrond woke with a start. _I can’t keep thinking about them, even though I am worried about them._ If he kept worrying, then he would not get any sleep, and he needed it. Sighing, he calmed his mind, working on emptying it before he drifted off into reverie once more.

The night passed without incident which seemed a small mercy given all that Sauron had caused the day before. Elrond knew, when he woke, that Sauron not attacking them wouldn’t last forever. He’s probably just letting his orcs feast. A disgusting thought, considering what they would be feasting on in the city. I’m just glad the Eldar don’t have to witness that feast. He knew more than one of them would not have been able to handle seeing that.

As he moved out of his tent, armour back on, as they would leave Eregion and not return again after this morning, Elrond looked over toward the city, only to turn away as bile built in his throat. He hadn’t turned quick enough to not remember what he’d seen.

Four elven bodies, all completely naked, bound to poles towering above the smoke rising from the ruins. Celebrimbor, shot several times in the chest, black arrows still protruding from his chest. Barieth with blood coating her face, coming from places where hair had been ripped from her scalp. Their son appeared to have had the points of his little ears removed. Their daughter with blood coating her body from having her throat slashed.

 _I am not going to be able to forget seeing that sight._ Elrond knew it was something that would stick with him for the rest of his life. It was a terrible end for his friends to have. Especially the two elflings, who had still a whole life that they would not live. Unless they were at some point reborn in Valinor.

Keeping himself from seeing those bodies, like for everyone else, was not easy, as they moved about dismantling their campsite.

 _Namarie Celebrimbor, Barieth, Glassion, Milhel._ Elrond swung up onto his horse some time later. He was only too glad to put that horrible sight behind him as he rode away, with the rest of the group, to a place that a scout had returned to tell them about. _Somewhere apparently beautiful, but after that sight… what could be?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Those poor little elflings!!!


	4. Waterfalls and a Valley

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After travelling north in the mountains for a few days, one of Elrond's warriors report that there is a valley, with only one entrance, that could have some potential as a place to live.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long delay! Finally got this finished.

They had been on the move for several days. Moving was slow, as so few of the escapees from Ost-en-Edhil had had horses to bear them. If Sauron attacked them, there would be too many people to defend, even with the number of warriors who had come from Lindon. Things were dire, and many of the elves couldn’t walk that had escaped from Sauron’s forces.

Elrond was always busy, as were the few other healers who had accompanied him to Ost-en-Edhil. This meant the healing supplies were dwindling, and they had yet to find a place to settle, on a more permanent basis. At last, it seemed they were more fortunate. Glorfindel was returning, he’d been away a few days looking for the scouts they’d sent searching before they tried to save Eregion.

“What is it, mellon-nin?” Elrond asked as the golden haired warrior came riding up.

Glorfindel smiled as he reached Elrond. “They have found a place for us to head to, and I have to admit it is a rather lovely one. Not easy to find either, the path in is well hidden if you don’t know what to look for.”

“How far?”

Glorfindel almost laughed, Elrond could see the amusement in his eyes right now.

“It is very close. Less than an hours ride, maybe a little more for those on foot.”

Elrond exhaled in relief. _If it’s that close then finally we can relax and recover for a bit_. These people needed to have some time to relax to themselves. They needed a home, and if this was one that could be turned into such, then they had found what they were seeking after all this time.

“Lead the way, its time we made our way there.”

Glorfindel started off, a bit slower this time as he led the long column of stragglers through a long pass that indeed had a well hidden entrance. It was narrow, wide enough only for one horse, not two riding side by side. Eventually, after quite a ride through, Elrond stared at the sight before him.

It was a long, narrow valley, with many waterfalls cascading down into its depths. The walls of the valley were heavily forested, and he knew they would be a pleasant place to walk about when one was wanting to relax. There was only one other path he could see leading out of the valley, but as his eyes tracked it up the far side of the valley walls, it seemed to vanish into the trees.  He could see that a few wooden buildings had been made, and he guessed that the warriors who were here had known that there would be injured elves coming to this place once there was no more fighting.

 _I will have to stay here for a while, until there are more buildings at least for people to live in._ His mind though was not so certain that he would be able to leave this valley for quite some time. It was a lovely place, and he continued to look down, as his horse nimbly followed those in front of it. There would be a need for a few bridges in places, but he could already see what the town would look like.

“Imladris.”

Yes, that was the name this valley deserved.  This was a place he felt he would be quite happy in… if it weren’t so far from Lindon! 

* * *

As they moved further down into the valley, Elrond felt more and more pleased about the valley. It was indeed a wonderful place to be in, and seemed untouched by any who had come through the area, if any at all, before his warriors had discovered it. _This valley seems to have been waiting for us._ He could hear birds singing, and even saw a few animals moving about in the trees above their heads.

It wasn’t long before the valley walls were towering above them. If it was one thing Elrond soon realised, it was that snow would only lie where there was open ground for it to fall on. The winters would likely be a fair bit easier here than they were in Lindon, so close to the sea. More than once there, the wind in winter had had a biting, cold edge that never failed to get into ones clothing and send a shiver down ones spine.

Down in this valley, there seemed to be hardly any wind at all. That was an interesting turn of events, considering everything above the valley walls seemed oft touched by the wind. He looked around as the first of the buildings came rising up to greet them, and noticed that a path had been cleared by the warriors who had come here. It seemed that the trees that had grown on the path had been used to make this wooden building, that already smelt of horses.

_A stable was built first?_ That was also an interesting idea. The horses seemed comfortable, and the stalls rather roomy, Elrond noted as he led his black stallion in to find him a place to settle while they were here. Elrond was aware of Glorfindel leading in his white stallion, Asfaloth as well.

Once he’d seen to his horse, not wanting to cause someone else to tend to him instead, at least not this time, when everything was so new, Elrond left the stables to look around a bit more. Everything seemed to be in the process of being built, and he was pleased with what he saw so far. This valley certainly has potential. For a while, Elrond knew he would stay here, tend to the injured and help where needed while the town was constructed.

“I think we will be  here for a while, Glorfindel.”

Glorfindel nodded. “I assume that once you’ve found wherever they’ve set aside for you, you’ll be sending word to the High-King then?”

Elrond nodded. “Once I have seen a bit more of the valley I will yes.”


	5. Imladris

Imladris seemed to pose its own challenges, as the buildings were made. Of that there seemed no end.  There was only one building that Elrond truly had any interest in when it came to the design of, and that was the one which he had chosen as the one he would live in. For he found that he wouldn’t be able to leave, once the valley’s layout was sorted and finished.

 

Imladris was growing on him far too much to know that he would be able to leave this valley for some time. That saddened him, even though he was thrilled to be here in the valley at the same time. For at least two weeks travel was between him and the one he desired.

  
Elrond walked into his newly furnished study, to settle at the desk and write the letter that he had been refrained from sending until more of this marvelous valley had been made.

 

Reaching into one of the mahogany drawers, he found the paper and quill and ink that he needed. Where am I to start? He knew it had been several months now since Gil-Galad had word of his location, but that had been, he guessed, necessary. From the start was possibly the best way to go about this letter. He wouldn’t, of course, forget one of the reasons he was writing.

  
Shaking his head, Elrond started to write, taking time to make sure he included everything he knew he needed to pass on. He had not the most amount of space, so he had to be careful not to cover any subject for long, and truth be told, some were hard to write about.

  
_My Lord, High-King, Ereinion Gil-Galad,_   


  
_I apologize for not writing sooner, but there has not been enough of a chance, as things have been chaotic for a while out here in Eregion. In truth, I believe we are in the Trollshaws, as the country around this lovely hidden valley is certainly not heavily covered by holly trees, as Eregion is._   


  
_Ost-en-Edhil was unfortunately overrun, and I regret to inform you this way, instead of in person as to the demise of our friend, Celebrimbor, his mate and children. I did not witness their deaths, but I was likely the last to see Lady Barieth and her young ones alive. This has weighed in my mind quite heavily for a long time, and I wish that the memory would cease haunting me._   


  
_I would also like to invite you to come and see this valley, which we have called Imladris, as it might become useful sometime in the future. There is also a more… personal matter that I wish to discuss with you in person, and I do not think I can return to Lindon any time soon._   


  
_Please, come when you can, I will be waiting for your reply also,_   


  
_Elrond Earendilion._   


  
Elrond gave the letter a quick read through once it was done, and made sure that there was nothing else he could think of to tell Ereinion via a letter. When he was certain there was nothing else, he knew the better was at last finished. He winced though when he looked out the window and saw that Anor was slowly sinking from sight behind the cliffs that guarded the valley. Rolling up the letter, he fitted it into a pouch that a hawk might carry on its back, before he walked out of the room, to go and see what was going on in the valley. _This really is a place I could call home_. He could only hope that the last few words in his letter would make him see Ereinion coming this way soon. _Tomorrow morning I will send one of the hawks off to Lindon with this letter._  


 

* * *

 

It was some weeks later, that word came that elves had been seen coming toward where the general area the valley was in was.  As such, Elrond rode out with a few of his warriors, leaving Erestor to oversee the valley while he and Glorfindel rode out with a few other warriors.

 

From the moment I met Glorfindel, I’ve felt safe with him around. That had been a feeling to come before he knew about Gondolin too.  At first it had been hard to reason out, when the warrior had returned to MIddle-Earth.  Now it seemed that this was where Glorfindel wanted to be, indeed, there had been a chance for him to return to Lindon with the warriors who had gone back there.

 

“I meant what I said. Imladris needs me more than Lindon does.”

 

Elrond had not been able to counter that one. Even though he knew that meant that he would be away from the one whom he loved more than anyone else. Gil-Galad was unaware of that fact, but now, that he was coming to Imladris, Elrond hoped that he would be able to tell him about it.

 

Once they reached the point that Elrond knew he would see Ereinion coming from, they all stopped.

 

“Let me guess, you’re more eager to see him than the rest of us.”

 

The words were quite, and Elrond knew that they were meant for him and no one else. He knew that Glorfindel was aware that something had changed when it came to Elrond.

 

“Considering he’s known me so long, are you that surprised?”

 

“I don’t think its merely that, Elrond. I know you too well,” Glorfindel replied.

 

Elrond raised an eyebrow at him. _So what? Not like you can do anything to stop me from making a potential fool out of myself._ This was something he had to do on his own. Elrond knew he would only have one chance to bring up the topic with his King, but he did not want anyone around when he did.

 

He did not need anyone there if there was no chance for him to see Gil-Galad as more than a friend. I can only hope that this won’t backfire on me.

 

* * *

  
_Had it really been necessary, to have so many warriors with me?_ So far, there had been no trouble from anything that Sauron commanded. Gil-Galad sat on his horse, looking around as they rode through the hills. He knew that soon they would be at the meeting place that Elrond had picked to come and meet them at. It is almost as though he wants to keep this valley hidden.

 

One of the warriors called a halt, breaking Gil-Galad out of his thoughts. Looking up, he saw the familiar form riding toward them, and knew that they had arrived. Further back, he could see warriors settled on their horses, all of them Noldor from Lindon.

 

Elrond stopped his horse, a little way from where Gil-Galad sat on his horse, and then walked over to him, bowing as he drew near. Gil-Galad smiled. _Even though I doubt he would think the same toward me, at least the view is flattering of him._ He felt he was too old for such a young one to show any interest in, despite there only being eighty years between them.

 

“Elrond.”

 

Elrond raised himself out of his bow, and smiled at him.

 

Gil-Galad knew, that someday, he would have to talk to Elrond. Every day, he had seen more and more elves drawn to the half-elf, but he knew Elrond had politely refused every single one of them. Now after several months without his herald there in Lindon, Ereinion could only hope he had not come too late.

 

“Welcome, my King. Imladris is not far from here. May we show you the way?”

 

“Lead on, Elrond.”


	6. Hopes

The ride down into the valley was silent, Elrond noted. It seemed that the warriors were looking at their surroundings as their horses followed each other down to the valley floor. Elrond knew Gil-Galad’s familiar grey stallion was right behind his own black stallion. He was aware of Ereinion’s eyes, they were on him instead of their surroundings, and not for the first time since starting the journey back to Imladris, he wondered why.

 _I hope I have not done something that has angered him._ That was the last thing he needed, to have to deal with an angry High-King who he wouldn’t defy even if he wanted to. Gil-Galad’s friendship was something he had come to greatly value, and he did not want to lose it.

After all, it was the High-King who had welcomed Elros and himself into Lindon when they had arrived there, after Maglor told them where to do. If Elrond really thought about it, he remembered that once or twice while he had still been living in Sirion, Gil-Galad had indeed visited his family. _It is no wonder that we were so welcomed when we arrived at Lindon._ Gil-Galad had likely been very pleased that they had survived the fighting in their old homeland.

 _If only the topic that I need to talk to him about later wasn’t so daunting or personal as it is._ Elrond really wasn’t sure how that conversation would go down, but he was glad that he had time to think on the matter before he spoke to Ereinion again. He knew only too well that he would have to be careful, for he knew that it could be taken the wrong way at times when elves spoke of such matters.

His horse stopping at the stables made him realise that it was time for him to dismount and talk once more. Elrond shook his head before he started toward the other elves once more.

“There will be places for your warriors at the barracks,” he said, looking at Gil-Galad.

“What then of me?”

Elrond smiled slightly.

“I have somewhere else for you, there have been a few guest rooms made since you likely got my letter. When we were informed that you planned on being here yourself, I made sure that one of the rooms was prepared for you.”

Gil-Galad nodded.

“Very well, Elrond. Lead the way.”

The walk through Imladris was generally a short one, but the two took their time, since Elrond wanted to make sure Gil-Galad had a chance to see some of the valley at least. He did not get the sense that Gil-Galad was in a hurry to rest either. The two elves walked together, matching each other’s pace.

“So, Celebrimbor is gone is he?”

Elrond jumped, his mind had been elsewhere while he walked.

“Unfortunately. I did not put everything into my letter, as I did not want such things to be put into the hands of the enemy if my hawk was intercepted by one of his archers,” Elrond replied, shaking his head. “I ran into Lady Barieth while fighting in Ost-en-edhil, My King, and told her the easiest way out, since she had their children with her. Regrettably, that evening, we learned that not one of them had managed to get out.”

He stopped walking, knowing that the garden they were in now was rarely used at this time of the day. Elrond’s gaze fell on a small white flower growing nearby and he walked over to look at it more closely. He was aware of Gil-Galad following him, and knew that he had to continue.

“They had been tortured to death, even the children. When we saw them they’d been tied to poles that had been lifted up by orcs. I do not think I will ever be free of the memory of seeing them as they were. Their son had the points of his ears removed, their daughter’s throat was slit. I will not say what happened to their mother and father but at least they are safe now with Lord Námo.”

Gil-Galad rested a hand on his shoulder.

“Many unfair things happen when there are things that our enemies want, Elrond. At least they have their peace even though it was foully dealt to them.”

Elrond nodded.

“The city is ruined, we had to leave and not look back once morning came. Glorfindel had sent some scouts ahead when we reached the city and they led us all here, There were some survivors from that attack from Sauron, but not many. Some have said that they will sail, but others plan on remaining here, where they feel  a bit safer. This valley hadn’t been touched before we came here, and I know it will be well cared for.”

Gil-Galad’s eyes were on him now.

“I see. So, does the valley have a name? it is a rather beautiful place, and I would like to know.”

Elrond nodded, looking at him this time before he spoke. He wasn’t sure if the name would be well received or not, but he had come to like living here. It was a peaceful place.

“We all agreed on Imladris, or Rivendell for it. I don’t think there is a more suitable name for a valley such as this one. Orcs don’t seem to be able to find us here, it has become quite a safe place now that we have buildings in here.”

Gil-Galad nodded.

“You would like to stay here, wouldn’t you?”

Elrond sighed.

“Only if you allow it. If you do not want me to, then I will leave here, as my place is where you are.”

Gil-Galad raised an eyebrow.

“Everyone seems rather happy here, even with the recent battle. I can’t help but think that you might be part of te reason for that.”

Elrond blinked.

“What do you mean? I only did as you told me to. To make sure that any refugees who wanted a place to live this side of the seas had one. oher than that, I have done little else, aside from healing the wounded survivors.”

“Do not think that I cannot see what is clearly staring us in the face. From what I see of the people here, they are glad to have you about.”

Elrond winced.

“Yet I would give it all up if I have to. I know the role I have back in Lindon and it is one I have always enjoyed.”

Gil-Galad nodded.

“I do not think that they would be all that willing to see you gone. Besides why should you leave. There are always messenger hawks that can be sent if I need your help back in Lindon.”

Elrond stared at him.

“Are you certain my lord?”

Gil-Galad nodded.

“I am, though there is another matter I believe you wanted to talk to me about, but I am not sure if this is the best place for that conversation?”

Elrond looked around himself, realizing where Gil-Galad was meaning. It was the last line in his letter that he had likely drawn the High-King in to see him here at Imladris in the first place.

“Indeed it is not. Perhaps we should go to the room I was using as a study before I rode out to greet you?”

Gil-Galad nodded.

* * *

For a long while after sitting down in Elrond’s study, Gil-Galad noted there was silence. He allowed it, since there really was no point in pushing Elrond to speak. If the half-elf needed to consider how to say whatever it was he had hinted at, at the end of his letter, then Gil-Galad would give him the time he needed.

They were elves. They were patient, and this was one of those times when patience seemed to be worthwhile.

Finally…

“I’m not really sure if this is possible, Ereinion, but it seems that things have grown to a point where I no longer see you as a mere friend,” Elrond said.

Gil-Galad blinked. _Could it be that he has come to see things as I do when it comes to the way he feels?_ He did not dare to voice that thought for the moment. A question had to be asked before he could be certain of what Elrond was implying.

“In what way do you suppose the way you feel has changed, Elrond? I will not laugh, whatever you say. You know that.”

Elrond flinched. _Seems he was not expecting that question at all._

“Take your time. After all, we have plenty of it while I am here.”

He did not want to rush the half-elf, indeed, while he hoped it was what he suspected, he did not want to put any pressure on Elrond to admit it. That would have been wrong of him, and not the way Ereinion was in general.

There was another slight pause from Elrond, probably the half-elf working out the right words to say once more.

“I think I might have come to love you. It is not something I have felt before, but it seems a different sort to that which I felt when it was my parents, or Maglor…”

Gil-Galad smiled.

“Then you have nothing to be worried about, young one. You are not the only one who has come to regard another as more than a friend. You’ve become muc more to me, and I have to admit, I am glad to hear that that is how things have changed for you.”

Elrond gave him an incredulous look.

“What?” he blurted.

Gil-Galad chuckled.

“I seem to have fallen in love with you as well.”

In all truth he was amazed that this half-elf who had been through so much since he had seen him in SIrion, had come to have feeling of such a like to his own. Gil-Galad smiled, before leaning over, and gently kissing Elrond.


End file.
